Glad You Came
by tomboy2012
Summary: "Sure, it's not an easy life, and it's as stressful and crazy as anything, but we wouldn't trade it for the world."  "Yeah, I mean, cause we always wanted five or six kids, right? Just not all at the same time..."
1. Prologue

**So…long story short, I need to stop starting new stories before I finish…but, yeah, I have had this idea and then I read a really amazing story that was kind of similar to my idea…but, yeah, I just needed to get this out, and I'll get back to it later if anyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sabrina! Do you remember me? I used to interview your parents all of the time when you were younger." Ella greeted warmly, stepping through the door that the ten year old held open for her. The small girl nodded, her jet black ringlets bouncing into her face as she did so. "Yeah. A lot of our baby videos have you in them."<p>

Ella smiled warmly. "You mean the old news reports?" She clarified. Sabrina shrugged. "I guess so, if that's what you want to call it."

"Ella! You're here, and just in time, too. Everyone just finished lunch." Cat smiled as she practically ran down the spiral staircase of her home. "Mom, she's been here for a few minutes already." Sabrina corrected her in a "duh" tone of voice. Cat smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Why don't I go get the others ready and you and Sabrina can start, okay?" Cat asked, looking in between her daughter and the news reporter. "That sounds great." Ella nodded, as she walked over to the "interview room", which was basically a secluded area of the living room, and Sabrina followed, not far behind.

Ella get her things settled while the ten year old plopped herself on the couch. "So, Sabrina, how have you been since last time? Do you like being in the fifth grade?" She asked kindly. Sabrina shrugged. "I guess so. I kind of like it, but I kind of don't." She clarified. Ella nodded understandingly. "So what do you like about the fifth grade?" She asked.

Sabrina thought for a moment, her dark brown eyes concentrating on the light blue colored wall before her. "Um, I get to be in plays and sing different songs and learn cool dances." She smiled fondly. Ella nodded. "You and your brothers and sisters go to a special school, don't you?" She asked. Sabrina nodded. "We go to a…um…arts school or something, like Mom and Dad used to when they were in high school." She explained.

"Do you think that it is cool that you and your siblings can all be in the same classes?" Ella asked. Sabrina shook her head furiously. "No way! There are too many of us! We take up like all of the class!" She exclaimed, and Ella chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So, Ariella, you just finished doing your homework for the weekend, right?" Ella asked as the next Oliver child up took her spot on the couch. Ariella nodded. "I like to do all of my homework on Friday or Saturday morning so that I can do whatever I want." She explained seriously. Ella nodded. "That's very wise of you. Your brothers and sisters tell me that you are the "professor" of the group." Ariella shrugged. "I guess I am. I want to be a teacher when I grow up, and I get the best grades." She said, trying to keep the gloat out of her voice but failing. Ella nodded. "But I'm also told that you think up plans for pranks with your brothers." She added, eying Ariella.<p>

The petite girl stopped twirling her dark brown hair and stared at the reporter through her glasses. "Who told you that? Was it Dylan? Or what about Bryan?" She asked, suddenly alert and not looking as shy as she did before. Ella laughed. "Your father told me. You know, he probably knows more than you give him credit for." She added.

Ariella shrugged. "I guess so. The only reason I help is because the boys are buttheads and don't know anything, and if I didn't do anything, nothing they come up with would work!" The girl exclaimed, her mocha colored eyes rolled. Ella laughed. "So, do you think that one day you might want to have as many babies as your Mom and Dad did?" She asked.

Ariella shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "No way! Not all at once, anyway, cause one baby can be really annoying, so imagine having all of us!" She exclaimed. "No, no, not for me."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bryan!" Ella greeted as the next child came into the room. "Hi, Ella," The boy smiled and sat down on the couch. "So, I hear that you started a club at your school?" She asked. Bryan nodded. "It's a club to raise money to save endangered animals like panda bears and polar bears because people keep killing them and we really need to find a way to keep them safe, or else all of the other people to be born in the future will never be able to see panda bears and polar bears!" The boy said in one quick rush.<p>

Ella laughed. "People say that you are a lot like your Mom. " She stated, not a question. Bryan shrugged. "I guess I am, I mean, I like to talk a lot, and my teacher says that I can be really, really silly, but I try not to distract the other kids in class, even though I do it a lot and everyone thinks that I am weird." The boy laughed, his light brown eyes sparkling.

Ella nodded. "You also stick up for what you believe in, like your Dad." Bryan nodded, before speaking again. "Mom and Dad said that I'm kinda like Aunt Tori in that way. Sometimes I have to stop and think before I say something, because Dad says that I say really silly stuff sometimes and that if I stop and think I can sound really smart and I can also take a big breath, so it works out both ways for me." The boy rambled.

Ella nodded. "What do you think about your Mom and Dad having so many kids at the same time?" She asked. Bryan thought for a moment. "I think it was probably really, really hard to take care of all of us at the same time when we were little and we peed and pooped all over the place. I would have kicked us out and sent us to the zoo!" Bryan laughed just as Cat stuck her head out of the kitchen, her red hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Bryan Evan Oliver! Didn't we just talk about not using inappropriate words while talking to people?" She asked, though her eyes held a bit of humor in them. She knew that before she went through the process of trying to have children, she was exactly the same way. Bryan nodded. "Yeah, Mom. Sorry."'

* * *

><p>Before Ella could even greet the next child, she was bombarded in a giant hug. "Hi, Ella!" Dylan, the next child, greeted her. Ella laughed. "Hey, Dylan." She waited as the boy settled himself on the couch. "So, Dylan, your mom tells me that you have a little crush on a girl in your class." She smiled. Dylan bit his lip before holding up four fingers. "Four girls?" Ella asked incredulously.<p>

Dylan nodded and giggled. "Bella, Mae, Lily and my cousin Lizzy." He listed. "Wait, you have a crush on your cousin?" Ella asked, trying to follow where the boy was going with the topic. "Well," Dylan started, flipping his long dark hair out of his eyes much like his father, "She isn't _really _my cousin. She's "Aunt" Jade's daughter, and "Aunt" Jade is just Mom's really good friend." Dylan explained.

Ella nodded slowly. "Isn't your Aunt Jade good friends with your father, too?" She asked. Dylan only made a face in reply, and Ella laughed. "So why do you like all of these girls?" She asked. Dylan shrugged as a smile played with his lips. "Lizzy is allowed to wear makeup, because she thirteen and the other girls wear sparkly lip gloss and are good singers, like me. And they're _pretty." _He stated lastly, as if it were obvious. Ella laughed. "That's funny, Dylan!"

"So how do you feel about having so many brothers and sisters?" Ella asked. Dylan shrugged. "I don't really have a lot of brothers and sisters. I mean, there was that lady who had twenty kids, right? That would be a lot." Dylan paused, flipping his hair back again. "But I guess it is fun, because there is always someone to play with. But sometimes I just wanna be alone, you know?" He asked.

Ella nodded. "Well, I hear that for your birthday you all are splitting up into separate rooms." Dylan nodded, looking a bit more excited. "Yeah, we used to all share one really big room and the girls had one bathroom and the boys had another one, but now we are all going to be in different rooms, but we don't get our own. Like, we still have to share, but not with as many people. You know?" He asked. Ella nodded, laughing a little. "What else are you guys doing for your birthday?" She asked.

"Oh, we are going to go to Cancun. That's in Canada; where Dad is from, and we are gonna go with Aunt Tori and Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre and Uncle Robbie and the puppet and all of our cousins and _Trina." _He finished with slight annoyance. Ella cocked her head. "Why don't you want Trina to go?" She asked with slight amusement. Dylan rolled his eyes. "Cause she's _annoying_! She's got no life and she always follows us around when we don't invite her places. At least Rex the puppet is pretty cool..." He trailed off.

* * *

><p>"So, Jaden, you are the youngest boy, right?" Ella asked. The shy boy nodded with a small smile. His sneakered feet swung back and forth on the couch. "I was the biggest, though." He said in his quiet voice, a smirk on his face. Ella smiled. "So, I hear that you and one of your sisters are really close." She stated. Jaden nodded, his hazel eyes examining Ella's pad of paper that she took notes on. "Yeah, everyone says that we look the most alike and we are best friends." He said; a real smile on his face now. "That's cool. Do you get along with everyone else, though?" She asked curiously. Jaden hesitated before nodding. "Most of the time. I'm going to be sharing a room with Dylan soon, and the other girls are nicer to me than my brothers cause I'm quiet." He said with a smile.<p>

Ella nodded. "Are you excited to share a room with Dylan?" She asked. Jaden shook his head. "No, he takes really long in the bathroom and I have to wake up early if I want to be ready for school in time." He explained, pausing. "Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I don't like to play pranks. Me and Double O Seven play pranks on everyone all of the time, and no one ever suspects me." He said; a sly grin on his face.

Ella laughed. "So you're pretty sneaky, aren't you? Double-O-Seven is your nickname for your sister, right?" She asked. Jaden nodded. "I know I'm not supposed to have favorites and stuff, but she's my best friend. I wish I could share a room with her instead of Dylan, but Dad said it isn't "appropriate". "He explained while Ella smiled.

"Why did you pick that nickname for your sister?" She asked. "Because we both do motocross together. I do other sports and so do the others, but me and Double-O do motocross while Bry and Ari do horseback riding and Dylan and Sabrina are at choir or theater after school." He said, brightening. Ellen smiled at his enthusiasm. "And what is motocross? You just started this past year, right?"

Jaden nodded. "Double- O and I saw it on Disney Channel once, and we both like motorcycles. You use motorbikes, which are kinda like motorcycles, and we race. Mom was scared for us to do it because she thought we would get hurt, but we wear a bunch of pads and cool helmets. It's a lot of fun, and it's cool because I was the only boy brave enough to do it."

"Really?" Ella asked, looking back over to the door that Dylan had exited out of. Jaden nodded. "Dylan and Bryan didn't even learn to ride a bike until a year after me, and they were scared when they got on the motorbike! They even get scared when Double-O and I do easy tricks!" He laughed.

Ella laughed along with him. "So, what do you think about your birthday coming up?" She asked. Jaden shrugged. "I'm excited because we are taking a trip, and I might get my own motorbike. Dad said we can all get one big thing or four little things or something, because we are gonna be double digits and it is special." He explained, his eyes shining in harmony with his dark brown hair.

"I bet it is." Ella said with a smile. Jaden continued to speak. "I mean, Mom and Dad were really brave to have all of us, and really strong, too. Mom almost turned her hair back to brown like it was before, but Ariella got us to make a petition of stuff that says why we like her hair red, and she kept it like that." He paused.

"I'm more excited for when we go to Italy this summer, though. We get to meet Mom's family and stuff." He finished. "Wow, I sounded like Bryan." He laughed; the dimple in his left cheek flashing.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we'll do you guys first and then we'll finish the interviews and do the photoshoot." Ella explained, and the two Olivers nodded.<br>"So, I must say that it has been about ten years, and you both look fantastic!" Ella complimented as Beck and Cat sat down on the couch. The two laughed. "Two words: Sleep, and Coffee." Beck explained simply. Cat nodded. "I can't believe it. My babies are growing up." She sighed and Beck shook his head. "No, no, they are still our little babies." He contradicted. Ella laughed.

"So, what else do you think has gotten you two through all of these years?" She asked curiously. "I think that it is all about having a strong relationship with your spouse, so that we are able to work through all of the problems that come our way." Beck answered, and Cat nodded.

"At least we have gotten through potty training. Because, honestly, potty training more than three times is not fun at all." She groaned. "But we have amazing friends and family to help us get through it all." She added.

"At least we are saving money on the thousands of diapers that we used to have to buy…"Beck added, and Ella laughed. "So would you say that you're satisfied with your family?" She asked. Cat and Beck both nodded at the same time.

"Of course, it's a crazy and stressful life, and hard to juggle everything, but if I could go back and time to the day when we got the first ultrasound and go along with what the doctor suggested and…_get rid of _some of babies, we wouldn't have the amazing family that we have now." Cat said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I would actually do it again, because really, five or six really isn't a lot when you think about it." Beck offered. Cat shot him a look. "Oh, baby, you must be sleep deprived. Either that, or you have been listening to Bryan way too much." The three adults laughed.

"Of course, I wouldn't change anything. It may be a crazy life, but it's our life."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, um, this is the real first chapter…yeah. Oh, and by the way, the author whose story I read was TinyDancer14's story: **_**Seven Wonders. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

><p>"Oh," Cat sucked in a breath as Doctor Friedman applied the freezing cold jelly to Cat's bare stomach and Beck squeezed her hand, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. Dr. Freedman smiled at the young couple. "So, Mrs. Oliver, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, getting the ultrasound equipment ready. Cat giggled. "I told you a million times to call me Cat, Doctor." She reminded the woman, her eyes shining in excitement.<p>

"I know, I know, it's just a force of habit. Okay, if you look over at the screen right here, we'll find ourselves your beautiful baby." Dr. Freedman explained, motioning over towards the monitor. "This is so exciting!" Cat gushed, looking back up at Beck, who nodded in agreement, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah, our first time meeting our bouncing little boy."

Cat's head swung up to face Beck as the doctor chuckled. "You mean our beautiful little girl, right?" She corrected. Beck smirked, and quickly pecked Cat on the lips. "Boy, girl…he can be whatever sex that he wants."

Doctor Freedman began to move the little handle across Cat's stomach. "Well, it's a little early to determine the sex, but you'll still be able to get a picture of your child." She smiled. Cat giggled once more in excitement. "Our first picture of our baby!" She exclaimed happily. "We can send it to my mom, my dad, and your Mom, and probably your brother right?" He rambled nervously.

Cat stared intently at the monitor, recognizing the same expression on the doctor's face from last time. "Is there something wrong, Doctor?" She asked, trying to keep her voice sounding pleasant. Dr. Freedman plastered a fake smile onto her face to mask the crestfallen expression that she was really wearing. She had come to know the young couple fairly well, and she wasn't sure how to explain the horrible news.

"You remember how I explained to you two that the sound of the heartbeat you should expect, it should be fast and quick?" The doctor asked, snapping quickly a few times to demonstrate her point. Beck nodded slowly, he too, fearing what was next to come.

Dr. Freedman swallowed. "There is no heartbeat. I'm sorry." She said bluntly. Cat's smile quickly vanished into a hard line as she focused on the white wall in front of her. "But-but…this is the second time." Beck said quietly. The doctor sighed. "I know. The only thing I would tell you is to try again…you're both young and in great health. Either that or I would recommend seeing an expert in fertility, as the first pregnancy ended in miscarriage when Caterina was approximately 27 weeks along, which is pretty rare." She explained, turning off the machine.

Cat was still staring into space. What was wrong with her? Getting pregnant didn't seem to be a problem- she had already been pregnant before this-but staying pregnant seemed to be the issue. The last miscarriage had been heartbreaking. She and Beck had already had the nursery set up for their little girl, and their friends and family had already thrown them a baby shower. Then, when she went in for her ultrasound, she had received the awful news that she had lost the baby.

Now here she was, having lost _another_ baby, for the second time. There had to be something wrong with her. She already knew that there were plenty of other things wrong with her- that she had dyed her hair red at the age of fourteen, that her father had left her family when she was just seven years old, that she always sounded like she was high back in high school…but this, this she couldn't handle.

Snapping out of her trace, she got up out of the examination chair. "Thank you Doctor Freedman. For everything. Excuse me…" She broke off in the middle of her sentence, placing a hand over mouth to drown out her sobs as she ran out of the office and into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you guys are getting so big!" Cat laughed, lifting five year old Addison onto her small hip, who giggled. "You just saw us last weekend, Auntie Cat." The little girl laughed, her black pigtails rustling as her head moved. "But you and your brother grow like weeds! Soon you'll both be bigger than me!" Cat exclaimed with a giggle of her own. The truth was, hanging around Tori, Andre, and their twins could be pretty depressing at times, looking at her situation, but they always brightened her spirits.<p>

"Hey, Lil Red!" Andre greeted before walking back into the room that he had been working in before. Cat barely had a chance to wave her hand in greeting. Tori smirked, gently placing her son Harvey on the couch. Cat gently bent down and did the same with Addison, and the twins stared intently at the TV screen.

"Are they ready to see you, Andre and me in concert this weekend?" Cat asked, smiling. Tori laughed. "I actually think that they are more excited to see Beck in his movie. You know the only that Jade wrote and directed?" Tori smirked.

"Tori! Where did we put the twins' old baby stuff?" Andre yelled from the hallway. Tori rolled her eyes. "Up in the attic, _honey._" She yelled back towards the hallway, shaking her head. "You'd think that he would be a first time parent, the way that he is freaking out." Tori smirked, rubbing her hand over her noticeably large baby bump, walking Cat into the kitchen where they would still be able to see the twins.

Cat shook her head. "I just don't get it. You weren't planning with twins and got pregnant with them barely a few months after your wedding, and now you're pregnant again. Then you have me and Beck, who have been through two miscarriages and have been trying for a baby for a year now." The redhead sighed, looking much more sullen than she usually did.

Tori walked over and placed a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder. "Aw, come on, Cat. You just have to be optimistic, like you usually are." She soothed. Cat scoffed. "But it's so hard, Tori! It's basically been three years…and the thought that we might never have a little red head running around the house…" Her voice trailed off as she gripped the counter.

Tori sighed and closed her eyes. "Not to make things worse than they already are, but…if you guys did have a baby, he or she wouldn't have red hair like you, because you died your hair. If the baby _did _have red hair…well, I'd be scared then." She murmured to herself. Cat sighed loudly, holding up a pregnancy test. "This is the only reason that I'm worried." She stated.

Tori walked over and grabbed the test out of her friend's hand. "It has a red line." She stated. Cat nodded, rubbing her hand over her eyes tiredly. "But I've been missing my period for a few weeks." She admitted. Tori's eyebrows rose. "Well maybe…maybe you should see a doctor about it." She suggested softly, knowing how Cat felt about the subject.

To her surprise, Cat turned around to face her in tears. "Tori, there has to be _something _wrong with me! You already had two kids and are gonna have a third, Jade has Lizzy, and even Alyssa is pregnant!" She wailed. Alyssa was Robbie's wife, and the two had just recently married three months ago. "And the first time…we were so close, Tori! And Beck is upset about the whole thing, I know, but he keeps on pretending that he's fine and it makes things so much worse!" She exclaimed, taking a breath as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Maybe Beck _should've _married Jade instead of me…" She finished in a broken whisper. Tori stared, her heart breaking for her younger friend. "Oh, Cat, you know that's not true! Beck loves you, and only you. Jade and Drake had Lizzy, and even though they divorced, that was how things were meant to be. Everything happens for a reason, you know? And sometimes…I don't know why things like this happen to us." She rubbed her friend's back as she sobbed brokenly into her arms.

"It'll be okay, Cat. Everything will get better."

* * *

><p>"Beck, Beck, look, there it is, and it's a green line!" Cat exclaimed, shaking her husband from his sleep. Beck opened one weary eye. Beck understood how helpless Cat must feel in this situation, but he was tired of disappointment every time Cat took a pregnancy test.<p>

"No its not, babe. It's a red line." He mumbled into his pillow. Cat shook her head furiously. Part of her had thought that getting pregnant for the third time would be easy, as becoming pregnant the first two times had been easy enough. The other half of her, however, had been worried about the disappointments of another miscarriage, though that didn't seem to be the problem this time around.

"No, no, it's kind of purple looking, but that still must mean something, right?" Cat asked. Beck sighed and sat up in bed, squinting over firstly at the alarm clock on the night stand. 8:30, on a Saturday morning. Then he looked over to the pregnancy test that his wife was sticking in his face. "No, Cat, it's a red line."

"But Beck-" Cat protested.

"Cat, I think that we need to see a doctor about this. You said that you were missing your period, but the tests keep coming out negative. We've been talking about this for a while." He said softly, pushing Cat's red bangs out of her face, making her look much more childlike.

Cat sighed. "Fine. But that doesn't mean that I'll like it." She folded her arms and pouted, throwing the negative pregnancy test to the side. Beck laughed, kissing her on the forehead. "You'll like it if we find a way to have a baby." He smiled down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, reviews, anyone, please? This chapter was kind of sad… <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

**Aw, do you guys not like this story? :(**

* * *

><p>"This is weird," Beck whispered over to me. He laughed nervously after we had checked in and sat down in the waiting room of the fertility clinic. "I'm nervous, and Beck Oliver never gets nervous."<p>

Cat laughed for the first time that day, partially at Beck acting weird and partially because she was just as nervous as he was. "Come on, Beck, everyone gets nervous!" She argued, and giggled almost as soon as the words left her mouth. Beck shook his head and sighed. "Other than when I asked you to marry me, I have never felt nervous before." He protested. Cat smiled; the dimple in her left cheek showing. "That's so sweet," She sighed, kissing him on his cheek.

Beck looked at Cat and smiled briefly before looking back down at the paperwork. "Some of these questions are just weird." He declared, tilting the clipboard so that Cat could see for herself. "Hmmm," Cat smiled, looking down at the packet in front of her face. "What is your sexual history?" She read aloud, her face reddening. She shoved the clipboard back at Beck. "That's weird." She decided.

"I know!"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I have no clue!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver?" The secretary called as she stuck her head into the waiting room. Some of the patients looked surprised to have the worldwide acclaimed actor and Broadway star in the clinic, but no one jumped on them, which was great. It was only the noisy people that could hear what the secretary had said, anyway.

"The doctor will see you know." She said with a small smile, waving the couple in.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," The doctor smiled at the young couple, looking over their paperwork. "My name is Dr. Amy Sanders," She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you," Cat smiled shyly, sitting down in a seat. "Let's talk about the two of you. How long have you been trying for children?" She asked, grabbing a clipboard and pen, and also beginning to read through the papers that Cat and Beck had <em>tried <em>to answer truthfully.

"About three years," Cat said almost immediately. Dr. Sanders nodded, looking through one of the papers. "It says here that you have had two miscarriages, Mrs. Oliver, and your first was at a much later rate than the usual miscarriage occurs." She stated, not as a question. Cat nodded, biting her lip.

"I am very sorry. I, myself, had trouble having my two children, and a miscarriage is something that I would never wish on anyone." She said sympathetically, while writing something down. Cat looked over on the desk and saw a picture of a boy and a girl, who looked to be about six and eight years old. "Thank you," Beck said softly, gripping Cat's hand. "Is that the reason why you decided to come and see a doctor?" The doctor asked, her eyes looking up at the young couple. Cat nodded slowly.

"It _is _one of the reasons. I have been missing a few periods, but when I take a pregnancy test, it comes out negative." Cat explained. "And it gets pretty aggravating," Beck added. The doctor nodded. "Well, I see why it would be." The doctor replied, writing something else down on her pad of papers. "Well, your situation sounds pretty normal, except for the late miscarriage and the missing periods, so I'm going to run a few tests. Sound good?" The doctor asked.

Cat sighed and leaned on Beck's shoulder while Beck nodded. "Alright," Cat sighed. "Please follow me," the doctor said, getting up from her desk and gathering her different papers, including her lab coat. She led the young couple down that hall into an examination room. "Now, Mrs. Oliver, if you'll lie down on the examination table, I'll perform an ultrasound to check for first is possible scar tissue or something called endometriosis, which is a health disorder occurring only in females in which cells from your uterus are growing in other areas in your body." The doctor explained as she sat down and began to hook up the ultrasound.

Beck sat down in the seat next to the table and held Cat's hand as they both looked at the ultra sound screen. "Please, Doctor Sanders, call me Cat." Cat said with a small smiled. The doctor smiled back at her. "Alright then, Cat."

"Ugh, this is like bad déjà vu." Cat groaned, as Beck sighed. "I'm sorry," The doctor said softy. "Is endometriosis dangerous?" Beck asked, gripping Cat's hand harder. Dr. Sanders hesitated. "Well, it can cause bleeding, and problems becoming pregnant, which is why I am testing Cat here for it first." The doctor explained. "It could explain why she keeps missing or skipping periods. Another reason for that, however, could be polycystic ovarian syndrome, or PCOS, as some refer to it." The doctor added.

"Sadly, many people believe that if they use methods such as IVF or drugs such as pergonal, one can automatically become pregnant, but it's not true." The doctor sighed, turning to study the screen as she moved the paddle across my stomach. "Alright, there isn't any sign of endometriosis, but I am going to test you for PCOS, and test Mr. Oliver here for things like low sperm count, just to be on the safe side."

…..

Cat and Beck had to wait three to four hours for the results of the tests, so they decided to hang out at Jade's house, where Tori and Andre would also be, according to the conversation that Cat had with Tori only a few minutes ago.

"Hi, everyone!" Jade's three year old daughter, Elizabeth, greeted the couple at the door. "Hi, Lizzie! Wow, you got so big, didn't you?" Cat asked, lifting the toddler into her arms. It almost broke Beck's heart to see how great Cat was with children, yet she couldn't have one of her own. "So, you took my advice, huh?" Tori asked; a hint of smugness in her voice as she walked to the front door, Jade following suit. "Aw, Liz, you know that you aren't supposed to answer the door by yourself!" Jade scolded.

Lizzie giggled. "Sowwy, mommy. But if it a bad guy I beat him up like Daddy teach me." She smiled while Jade shook her head and sighed. "Aw, you crazy child," She smiled as Cat handed her daughter to her. Jade's smile practically disappeared as Beck walled into her home. "Beck," She greeted, her eyes narrowing.

"Jade," Beck replied, his eyes narrowing at her as well. Though Beck and Jade had both dated in high school, they broke up during their junior year and went off on their separate ways. Sadly, even though Beck played one of the starring roles in Jade's new film, the two still couldn't get along, even though it had been years since they broke up. Cat laughed nervously as she slid away from the two and over to Tori.

"Yeah, we went to this place that our old obstetrician recommended, so we are gonna go back later today to see our test results." Cat explained, bouncing up and down on her toes slightly. Cat had pretty much toned down since high school, but could still be a little childlike at times. Tori laughed. "See, everything is going to be fine. Doctors fix things." She smiled. Cat stared at her in disbelief. "They couldn't fix my brother!"

* * *

><p>"Well, Cat, Beck, it's nice to see the two of you again." Doctor Sanders smiled as the three adults all got themselves situated in the office. Cat giggled and Beck chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, Doctor."<br>The doctor looked down and began to read her chart. "Well, it looks as if Cat has a bad case of PCOS." She explained, and Cat's lip began to quiver. "That would explain your miscarriages at first. And Beck, well, Beck looks to have low sperm count." The doctor explained.

Beck put an arm around Cat's shoulders protectively, hoping that she wouldn't cry, hoping that there was something that he could do about this to make this horrible situation better. "What exactly does that mean?" Beck asked, gulping. The doctor sighed and placed her chart on the table, noticing the tears welling in Cat's eyes. "I suppose it means that the two of you could continue to try for a child by yourselves, but by the looks of it, you won't be able to conceive a child by yourself. I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Cat turned into Beck's arms and cried softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the last of the sadness…I promise. Please review! I'll probably update again later today. Thanks to <strong>_Me Ainsworth_** and to ButterflyKisses**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aw, yes, I feel pumped for this chapter! I read one (well, when I started writing this) review and felt all happy, so I wanted to add a chapter. This chapter will be better (hopefully). It's a little sad in the middle, but the end is pretty happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious **

* * *

><p>"And you're absolutely sure that you want to go through with this? Using fertility treatments is a pretty risky process." Doctor Sanders warned the young couple. Cat sat up half way, still rubbing her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was making this decision by impulse or not, but she knew that she wanted to have a baby. She and Beck had researched it some, with Tori and Andre, before, but they didn't actually think that they would need to follow through with it.<p>

Beck nodded, slowly rubbing Cat's back. "Yes, we are sure. We have both wanted children for the longest time, and sitting back watching our friends have children of their own sort of kills you inside." Beck said. Cat nodded. "That's exactly how I feel." She sniffled. Dr. Sanders smiled a half smiled and pulled a binder labeled "Fertility" from a drawer in her desk.

"Alright, then. Let me just say that I will be here for you every step of the way, alright." She said kindly, patting Cat's shoulder. Cat nodded, slowly sitting up. "Sorry. I feel like such an idiot." She sniffled once more and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. Beck rubbed her shoulders. "You aren't an idiot." He said soothing.

"You most defiantly are not. It's a hard thing to hear. Now, Cat, since your case of PCOS isn't that slight, I'm thinking that we should put you on Pergonal, a very powerful drug that will help the baby develop in your inhabitable habitat. We are also going to perform Intrauterine Insemination, which will involve Beck as well." The doctor said, quickly writing things down across pieces of paper as she wheeled over on her stool and grabbed two folders with Beck and Cat's names on them.

The doctor looked up at the two. "Are you two familiar with what Intrauterine Insemination is?" She asked. Cat froze while Beck nodded right away... "Yeah, IUI, you take my…male product, and you place it inside of Cat's…uterus." Beck explained, looking uncomfortable.

Dr. Sanders smiled. "It looks like Beck did his research." She smirked, writing a few more things down on the couple's files. "Thank you. Like, a million times. Thank you so much," Cat gushed randomly, feeling grateful towards the woman in front of her. The doctor laughed softly in response. "Well, it's my job to make you both happy, and by the looks of it, I'm doing a pretty good job at the moment."

"But…there are still risks, right?" Beck interrupted and Cat sighed. She honestly didn't care about risks at the moment. Hadn't Tori told her to be positive? That was what she was trying to do, after all. "Well, yes. Pergonal is a hormone shot. Now how it works is that Cat would take a shot before each menstrual cycle, either in her behind or in her stomach," (At this Cat wrinkled her nose) and it helps her body produce the extra amount of hormones that she needs to help a baby develop in her uterus. Because we are going to have you on this drug and will also use the IUI, there should be no way that Cat shouldn't get pregnant." The doctor explained.

Cat practically jumped up and down in her seat as she gasped, her mouth open. "Oh, really? That's so cool! Oh, God, that's amazing!" She exclaimed like a little school girl, turning to peck Beck on his lips. Beck nodded quickly, an excited smile on his face. "That's fantastic, babe!" He declared, looking almost as excited as Cat felt. Almost, almost. Cat smiled brightly as she leaned into Beck's chest. Dr. Sanders chuckled at the couple. "I'll warn you now, though, before you get too excited, that the first cycle probably won't work and I wouldn't expect to Cat to get pregnant the first time around. It's because your body has to get used to the extra hormones." She explained, writing a couple of things down, including prescriptions.

Cat nodded quickly while Beck rubbed small circles onto her shoulder shoulder. "And you both are aware that the drug is extremely expensive, right?" She asked, eyeing the two both carefully. Cat bit her lip and noticed by the way that Beck's chest was moving up and down that he was trying not to laugh.

"Believe me, Doctor; we'll be able to handle it." Beck smirked and Cat playfully slapping him on his chest. "Doctor Sanders, we've been trying to have kids for years and I know that we haven't been trying as long as others, but I think that we are both ready." Cat said softly, twirling her vibrant red hair in her hands.

Dr. Sanders nodded slowly. "If you're both sure," She checked again, looking between the two, trying to read their expressions. Cat nodded excitedly, biting her lip to keep in her screams, while Beck squeezed her hand in his excitement.

Dr. Sanders smiled softly and just nodded. "Okay, then, here we go. The side effects of Pergonal are pretty mild and not really anything to worry about; usually just some nausea or bloating. Would you like me to administer the first injection to you now?" She asked. Cat turned to look at Beck, before nodding slowly. "Yes, please. Just so that I'll be able to do it by myself later," Cat explained.

Dr. Sanders nodded again. "Alright, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get the first injection for you." She excused herself, leaving the room, leaving Beck and Cat alone. As soon as the door shut, Cat turned to her husband in excitement. "Isn't this great?" She asked, bouncing up and down. Beck nodded; a large smile on his face. "But remember, it doesn't usually work the first month, so we shouldn't get too excited." He reminded his wife.

Cat nodded and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, but I still can't help being excited. Just imagine us with our little girl, walking on the beach together…aw, this will be so cool!" She smiled. Eventually Dr. Sanders came back to the room to administer the first injection. Beck gave her his hand to squeeze onto if it hurt, but since Cat had a high tolerance to pain, she didn't need to squeeze Beck's hand at all (she chose to have the injection administered into her stomach).

Afterwards, Dr. Sander taught Cat how to give the injections, and sat the couple back down to talk about the other risks of using fertility drugs, such as multiple births or the fact that Cat might not get pregnant at all. "I don't think that we would mind having twins," Cat laughed, her dimple showing. Beck agreed. "We'd probably end up fighting over one baby…"

The Doctor laughed and started to tell the couple about a past couple that she had worked with- the Andersons. They had been in about their early forties when they came to Dr. Sanders, and had also been users of Pergonal, when they found out that they were pregnant with triplets. "They weren't worried about the risks at all?" Beck asked curiously.

Dr. Sanders shook her head, a small smile on her face. "They had a pretty rare case, if you will. Most Pergonal users usually have one baby, or perhaps twins, so triplets are pretty rare, considering." She explained. After talking to the doctor the couple left the office, with a pretty clear idea on what to expect, feeling pumped about the possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>January<strong>- The doctor and Beck were both right, and January's cycle failed, as Cat didn't become pregnant right away. Cat knew that she didn't need to be disappointed, though, because the doctor had prepared her on what to expect. Life became happier for Beck and Cat, and Beck attended photo-shoots and different events for publicity for his (well, Jade's) new movie, while Cat, Tori, and Andre continued to record their second album. The gang all got together to celebrate Andre's birthday at the end of the month, and life was easier now that they had more optimism that before.

**February- **Cat visited her mother back in New York, where she now lived, and had to sit and explain to her everything that she knew about Pergonal and pregnancy the entire weekend, and was eager to come back home, even though she got to visit her brother in his special hospital as well. Her brother thought that since it was a leap year she would have good luck, but the second cycle of Pergonal failed anyway. Beck and Cat were still hopeful, however, seeing as it was just the second month.

**March- **March came in like a lion and out like a lamb, as they all say. The third cycle of Pergonal didn't work, either, but Cat wasn't exactly disappointed yet. She, Tori, and Andre finished their album and it would be in stores in a few months, while Jade's movie was almost done in editing. They were all planning the premiere together, and Tori was freaking out because she had hit her sixth month mark.

**April- **April was Robbie and Trina's birthday, and everyone gathered together in LA to celebrate it. Trina threw a huge party, (using the alimony that she got from her husband every month, of course, seeing as she didn't have a job of her own), and she bought a significantly smaller cake for Robbie so that he could be celebrated as well, seeing as their birthdays were only about three days apart, though she hired background dancers and singers to perform "Happy Birthday" for herself. The party included hundreds and hundreds of people. This was the fourth time that Pergonal hadn't worked, and Cat and Beck tried not to show how disappointed and sad they were. It wasn't their month; it was Trina's and Robbie's.

**May**- Cat was beginning to feel as if she were hopeless. Why wouldn't Pergonal work with her? It had been months already, and Tori looked ready to pop. Meanwhile, Cat was cranky and pissed off at herself and the stupid Pergonal drug as it hadn't worked. She began to avoid Tori and her giant pregnant belly. She and Andre seemed to think that it was so cute that she might give birth around her own birthday.

* * *

><p>Cat sat in the bathroom, squinting at the negative pregnancy test, on the verge of tears. She was fed up. There had to be something else that they could do…maybe a surrogate? But was she really the desperate? Maybe she should just wait it out and try another cycle, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to take it. She sighed, grabbing all five negative pregnancy tests from the counter and walking into their music room that consisted of several different guitars, a grand piano, a drum set, and many other instruments.<p>

"Beck," Cat sighed. Beck looked up from the guitar that he had been fiddling with, a questioning look on his face. Cat sighed; holding in her cries as she gently placed her pregnancy tests on top of the piano for Beck to see. Beck, noticing the look on his wife's face, knew that this couldn't be good. "Maybe we should just keep trying-"

"Beck, I think that we need to stop." Cat said very, very quietly, biting on her lip. "Why?" Beck asked, not understanding and actually sounding surprised. Cat shuffled over and sat next to him on one of the chairs. "It's not working, Beck! It's practically been six months, and Tori's ready to pop, and here I am with no results and a bruised stomach and ass to prove it!" Cat shrieked. Beck bit his lip as his eyebrows rose. Cat wasn't fond of using "dirty words", as she called them. "I can't take it anymore! If it were supposed to happen, it would happen already, right?"

Beck wrapped his arms around Cat comfortingly and rocked her back and forth as Cat let loose and tears began to flow down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I know that you must be so frustrated when nothing happens, but we have to keep going. You really want to give up? What happened to Cat Valentine not being a quitter?" He asked softly, trying to joke with her.

Cat gulped in a bunch of air and hiccupped. "I just, I can't anymore, Beck! I want to quit. Maybe we could just adopt." She sighed. Beck sighed, trying not to show his sadness himself. He, too, had been very frustrated these past few months that the drug didn't seem to be working, but he didn't want Cat to give up. Not when they were so close to having a baby of their own.

"Well, I guess we could, but adopting takes a long time. And in the meantime, we could just keep trying…" His voice trailed off. "You really want to give up this chance? What if you could get pregnant next month and we'll never know because you want to stop?" Beck asked softly. He wasn't trying to threaten her, and hoped that wasn't how she saw it.

"It's just so hard; Beck, and every time I get my hopes up and I watch them fall, every time." Cat's watery eyes looked up at Beck's soft ones. "I'm sorry that I can't give you a baby on my own, I'm sorry that I'm messed up and crazy, I'm sorry," She began to cry again, large, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, wait a second," Beck whispered, wiping Cat's tears away as they were replaced with more each time. "Don't think that you have to be sorry, because none of this is your fault, alright? If anything, it's my fault too, because of my low sperm count or whatever. But we can't stop right now. We are so close!"

"I don't think I can, Beck…" Cat continued to sob into his chest. She liked the way that he smelled of cologne every time she took a shaky breath in. "No, no, Cat, you can. You're the strongest person I know, and you survived living with your Dad for years…" At this, Cat let out another sob and started gripping on Beck's shirt for dear life. "Come on, it's you and me. We can do it. You can do it. Come on, just one more time. For me, please?" He paused and looked down at Cat, his heart breaking. She was a mess. "And if it doesn't work, we'll stop, okay? You won't have to go through it anymore, and we can start working on adopting, alright?" He kissed the top of Cat's head.

She let out a shaking sigh. "O-o-okay," She stuttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "We'll do it one last time."

"One time is all we need. You watch and see."

* * *

><p><strong>June: <strong>June meant that the twins were out of school and that Tori had her baby. On June 8 the gang all gathered to celebrate Tori's birthday, and on June 10, Andre and Tori welcomed their third child and second daughter, Dierdra Lee Harris, exactly two days after Tori's birthday. Cat had went to visit Tori and baby Dierdra as soon as she could, and though she felt a bit depressed, she also felt happy for her two friends. The twins seemed extremely excited to have a younger sister.

It was June 12 and Cat had taken the last cycle of Pergonal a few days before. She crossed her fingers as she waved in greeting towards Beck before running and locking herself in the bathroom and ripping over the pregnancy test. So many things were going on in her mind. If it was another negative test, she and Beck would have to wait for possibly years to adopt, but then, if it were positive…

Cat went through of the instructions (knowing them by heart already) and gently placed the pregnancy the test on the counter. Her bare feet paced back and forth on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, and she began to hyperventilate. She could feel her heart racing as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. The test was supposedly "speedy quick" and only took two minutes, but it seemed to be forever. All Cat could think was _What if? _

Cat knew better than to get her hopes up when the two minutes were up and her Pear Phone dung. She reached for the test and was just about to throw it out when her eyes widened so wide that she was sure they would fall out of her skull.

There on the top of the stick was a bright green line.

And because Cat was so surprised and didn't believe the test and thought that she was just making it up, she took six more tests, (all different brands).

A plus sign, a green line, two lines, the words _positive…. _

A high pitched scream left Cat's lips as she arranged the tests in front of herself. Beck was instantly at the door, and probably would have knocked down the door if Cat hadn't opened the door. "What's wrong, Cat?" He asked, looking breathless.

Cat was in too much shock to speak, and when she opened her mouth, a squeak was all that came out as she gestured to all of the tests on the counter, her eyes still as wide as saucers. Beck had never believed someone's eyes could get that big until he saw Cat. As soon as he saw them, a huge grin broke out on his face. He lifted Cat's small body up and twirled her around.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it would work, babe, I knew it!" Beck kept on repeating as he twirled his wife left and right.

"We're gonna be parents!"

"We're gonna have a baby!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was just over three thousand words. I don't want to sound ungrateful of the reviews I already have, because I love you guys that reviewed (wait a sec), but would it be bad of me to ask for reviews? This is a really long chapter…<strong>

**Alright, thanks to:**

**Me Ainsworth: I know, I felt so bad for them!**

**(If your name doesn't show up, second reviewer of the last chapter): Thank you! Your review made me feel really good :)**

**Readingcutie428: Hey! Nice to see you here, lol, thanks for reviewing! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all on the feedback from the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>"So, you're probably super excited right now, aren't you?" Tori laughed, nudging Cat softly. Cat, Tori, and Jade were out shopping together. It was a rare Saturday, seeing as Jade wasn't working on the movie and Cat and Tori weren't working on anything either (Tori would've been on maternity leave anyway.)<p>

Tori and Jade had decided to take Cat to Buy Buy Baby, a children's store that sold everything for children, from clothes to furniture to strollers and things like that. Cat carried Harvey on her hip while Jade had Addison and Lizzy, and Tori carried baby Dierdra in her arms. Tori and Jade had both been here many times before for buying things for their kids, and were helping Cat with her own shopping.

As of right now, Cat was having fun looking around at all of the different things the store had to offer, but she wasn't picking anything up to buy. She didn't know the sex of the baby for one thing, and she wanted real confirmation that she was actually pregnant before she bought anything.

"Oh, mommy, the baby likes the slides!" Addison laughed as she wriggled out of Jade's arms, and Lizzy followed, running over to the area that sold outside, playground equipment. "Can we go mommy?" Addison asked, turning around to face Tori, who nodded. "Sure, Addie, just take Lizzy and your brother with you, okay?"

The young girl nodded and pulled her twin brother and young brother towards the indoor playground. "I can't wait to start buying clothes and toys and stuff. It's gonna be so much fun!" Cat gushed. "Aw, don't forget your baby shower that we have to throw you guys." Jade reminded her.

"Oh my god, the baby shower! I totally forgot about that. It will be even more fun!" She laughed, and Tori and Jade joined in with her. "Hey, has your morning sickness gotten any better yet?" Tori asked. Jade groaned. "That's one part of pregnancy that I _will not _miss."

Cat smiled. "It was actually pretty bad these last few days. I mean, it pretty much lasts all day, and then I get it in stages. Like i was totally fine when i woke up this morning, but then I started to feel nauseous for like, _hours_, and then I start throwing up for like, and hour. I'll seriously have to sit in the bathroom for an hour, but Beck sits with me. Most of the time."

"And then you're fine right after?" Jade asked curiously. Cat nodded. "Yeah, and then I'll be fine for the rest of the day, and it will happen again the next day." She explained. Jade shook her head. "That's just weird, Cat. When I had morning sickness, it wasn't like that at all."

Cat shrugged. "That's why I called Tori up, because, you know, she has three kids and all, and I thought maybe she would know why I'm like that." She explained. "Well, everyone's different, Cat," Tori remarked as she rocked baby Dierdra in her arms to keep her from waking up and screaming.

"Beck and I are supposed to go to our first doctor's appointment today, and I'm so excited!" Cat exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on her toes. Tori shook her head at her, a knowing smile on her face. "Make sure you get ultrasound pictures so that we can all see." She advised. "Yeah, I love watching fetuses while they are in the womb." Jade added; earning two looks from Cat and Tori.

"How could I not get pictures? That's like, the best part of the ultrasound!" Cat exclaimed. "I wanna make a baby scrapbook and everything, but I think I'll wait until we pass a certain mark to start that." She added, in reference to her earlier miscarriages.

"Oh, so cute, you are so excited and you know it." Tori teased. Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, have children they're a joy…"

"_Mommmy_!" Addison screamed as she ran towards her mother. "Harvey stoll my turn on the slide!" She pouted. Tori quieted her daughter by placing a finger on her lips, and then pointing to the baby in her arms. "Tell him that he isn't being nice and that if he isn't nice he doesn't get ice cream after the store." Tori told her daughter, gently pushing her back towards the playground.

"Aw, kids. You gotta love em." Jade smiled while Tori scoffed. "Stop it! You love Lizzy, don't you?"  
>Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. It's the children of other people that annoy me. But I'll probably love your kid, Cat." She added quickly as Tori's eyes narrowed.<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you two today?" Dr. Sanders asked as she sat down next to the couple. "Fantastic," Cat gushed, a smile on her face. "We're so happy," Beck smiled as he kissed some of Cat's hair. "Well, I'm glad," The Doctor smiled genuinely. "I am sorry that it took so long for the drug to work, but I think that we are all glad it did." Beck and Cat both nodded.<p>

Doctor Sanders pulled out Cat's file and a pen. "So, have you had any pregnancy symptoms bothering you yet?" She asked. "Oh, the morning sickness," Beck answered before Cat could. She groaned. "God. Yesterday it lasted like, all day. It sucks." She declared.

Dr. Sander's eyes burrowed. "Well, that's…interesting…" She said, writing a few things down. "Would you happen to be experiencing other symptoms such as ankle swelling, headaches, or excessive thirst?" She asked, reading from her papers. Cat nodded slowly. "Is that bad?" She asked quietly.

The doctor hesitated. "Well, I suppose that they _are_ regular symptoms and all, but normally they occur later in the pregnancy, while you are only about three weeks along. I suppose it depends on what your definition of _bad _is. Most likely, you are having twins." The doctor explained.

"Oh, gosh, Beck, twins!" Cat exclaimed happily, turning around to kiss Beck on his lips. "Aright, let's get you set up here, shall we?" The doctor asked, setting up the ultrasound machine. "Now, I think that you probably know that this is pretty cold," The doctor reminded Cat with a smile as she rubbed the paddle of the machine on Cat's stomach.

Cat giggled in excitement. "Oh, I don't really mind." She said as the doctor began moving the paddle around and looking towards the screen. The doctor continued to stare at the screen in awe, while Cat just lay there. Her breathing hitched.

_Oh no, this couldn't be happening again…where was the morning sickness coming from, then?_

She leaned her head to the side slightly so that she could see the screen. There were five little dots moving around. "Are those all supposed to be babies?" Beck asked quietly.  
>Doctor Sanders was lost in her own train of thought. She had never seen anything like this in any of her patients. The most that she had delivered were three.<p>

Cat's hand slowly found Beck's, and she gripped it tightly as the doctor slowly nodded her head and turned around. "Well," She cleared her throat. "If you look her, there is one, two, three-"

"Three?" Beck asked, sounding surprised.

The doctor slowly turned the monitor at the two of them. "Four and five," She finished. "Congrats. You're having quintuplets."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, alright, can I just say that everything is not as it seems in this story? I think that there are going to be lots of surprises near the middle and end… and I know that quintuplets don't exactly sound like a lot. That's kinda the point ;)<br>And sorry that this chapter was pretty short. Do you guys want me to update soon?**

Thanks to:

**Me Ainsworth: Thank you for reviewing all of the chapters :)  
>Oh, and I have to check out your story, just remind me! Sorry, I kinda forgot :(<strong>

**Blank reviewer: Thanks!**

**Readingcutie428: LOL, right? You know my stories, so you know about how there will probably be surprises…**

**A Sainted Sinner: Oh, thank you! I promise that I will try and make this story interesting to read! Trust me; it will get pretty interesting…Hehe.**

**I Have My Reasons Why: :))))))  
>Thank you so much for your review! It really made me feel so, so good! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all (the two of you, lol) for the reviews on the last chapter! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

><p>"…five? How in the world could there be five?" Cat asked. "Five?" She kept on repeating. "How can I carry five? I'm so small!"<p>

Cat was too busy talking and mumbling to herself as Beck got up and walked to the other side of the room, facing the window so that the two women couldn't see his face. Jade was always going on and on about how hard it was with one baby, and Tori and Andre only had three. Five at time? That was one away from half a dozen!

The couple kept on expecting the doctor to start laughing at them or they thought that maybe Ashton Kutcher would pop out from behind something and announce how they had been punked. But it didn't happen. This wasn't some stupid joke. This was _real. _After trying so hard to have a baby, this was the outcome.

"Is this even possible? I mean, I'm so small!" Cat asked; her cheeks flushed from muttering to herself without stopping. Dr. Sanders nodded her head in shock. "Well, it is possible. Not exactly as rare as, say, sextuplets or septuplets, but it is still up there in rank." She chuckled. Beck shook his head, facing the door. "But we only wanted one," He said softly.

Dr. Sanders wheeled around to turn and face the couple. "Well, what we'll do is a process called selective reduction." She said softly, meeting Cat's eyes. Beck turned around slowly as the doctor wheeled back towards her desk. "I'll schedule an appointment so that it is soon."

Beck sat down next to Cat, his shaking hands fumbling around for Cat's. "You mean like…killing some of the babies?" He asked. Dr. Sanders hesitated. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that…"  
>"But you would be taking some of the babies away, correct?" Beck cut her off, his voice rising. Cat gently stroked his arm.<p>

Dr. Sanders nodded. "Yes," She said quietly. "No! No, no way, I can't _murder _my own children! No way! We can't do that!" Cat began shaking her head so hard and fast that the room began to spin. She felt nauseous, and images of her father throwing one of her brothers against a glass shelf, his frail body falling to the ground, not moving….

"I can't do that." She said softly, but firmly. "I won't kill off my children." _Not like he did…_

Dr. Sanders sighed. "But that would really be the best thing to do here. That way, you'll only have one or two babies that you'll be able to carry to full term, to protect both their health as well as yours." The doctor explained in a soothing manner.

But neither Beck nor Cat was having it. Cat, who was hysterically hyperventilating at this point, shook her head once more. "We're not reducing, don't worry, babe. We won't do it." Beck promised, kissing her red hair and stroking it softly. "It really is the best," Dr. Sanders pushed. "For everyone here."

The doctor sighed and rubbed her temples as Beck sat down next to Cat. "Dr. Sanders, I know that we probably don't know what we are getting into, but we have tried to get pregnant for so long. Three years. Three years, and Cat finally gets pregnant and you want us to kill some of our children off like one of those survivor movies? No, we can't do that. We won't." Beck said firmly.

Dr. Sanders stared at the two of them with wide eyes. "A-a-re you sure?" She asked, sounding shocked. Both Beck and Cat, who had since calmed down a little bit, nodded firmly. "I have a question," Cat started softly. Dr. Sanders nodded. "Ask away."

"When you did the IUI, how many zygotes did you place this time?" She asked slowly. Dr. Sanders pulled out a folder, as she seemed to take notes of everything and anything. "Well, the first month we only used one, because as I informed you, it was only the first cycle and were probably going to fail. The second month we placed two, the third month we placed three, but this last time I actually placed nine…"

"You planted nine zygotes?

"There was a very good chance that only a few would place or none at all." The doctor explained quickly, sounding flustered. "I was thinking maybe three or four, so five was a bit of a shock." She chuckled nervously. Beck shook his head, still in awe. "I don't believe that so many can fit in there," He smiled; leaning down to kiss Cat's small, flat stomach.

"Well, it is a very small place. Usually your stomach is about the size of your fist," She demonstrated, making a fist with her right hand. Cat stared at her fist, which was so very awfully small to hold five babies. At the same time.

"That's the reason why the more babies that you are carrying, the more likely you are for a premature birth." The doctor explained. Cat nodded slowly, her brow burrowed deep in thought. "But they have survived before, right?" Beck asked tentatively. The doctor nodded. "Of course. There are over 100 sets of surviving quintuplets in the United States."

Beck nodded slowly before asking another question. "How far along would Cat have to go without having problems?" He asked. "About 29 weeks, though the mother of the Stanford quintuplets in Rhode Island reached 35 weeks. If you can carry them to between 29 to 32 weeks, I would say, you won't have to worry about any major health problems." The doctor summarized.

"But whatever happens, I promise that I will try my best to keep your babies safe."

"Thank you."

"Well, I have an official list of complications…" The doctor started, opening a folder and pulling a sheet of paper out. "Possible complications for babies include premature birth, low birth weight, Intrauterine Growth Restriction which means that the babies might stop growing at a certain point, Placental Abruption or death. Risks for the mother include Preeclampsia, high blood pressure, miscarriage, excessive bleeding or hemorrhaging, organ damage, or polyhydramnios which is too much anatomic fluid, or problems with the placenta." The doctor read aloud from the paper in her hands.

Cat was deathly silent and still as Beck squeezed her shoulders. Cat coughed. "Those are just possibilities, though, right? They don't have to happen." Cat said hopefully. "Oh, no, they don't always happen. Casey Jones didn't have any of those problems when she gave birth to her quintuplets in 2009, and neither did Kate Gosselin when she gave birth to her sextuplets in 2004, just second degree burns from stretching so fast."

Cat nodded, satisfied with this answer, but Doctor Sanders wasn't done yet. "But Jennifer Masche wasn't exactly as lucky. When Jennifer gave birth to her sextuplets in 2007, she suffered heart failure, and was rushed to the Intensive Care Unit, where she nearly died due to complications from the extreme pregnancy." The doctor advised.

"She did survive, and recovered completely in five days to visit her children in the hospital, however. And you are pregnant with one less baby than she was. I honestly can't tell you what is going to happen. Maybe you'll get lucky and not have any problems. Or you could get back luck and have to deal with multiple concerns. All that I know for sure is that we will get through this together." She declared with a small smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Sanders." Cat said with a grim smile. Beck agreed, smiling a sad smile. The doctor clicked a pen open. "Alright, so I want to bring you in for about one or two ultrasounds every week. Normally you would just have one or two a month, but you _are _carrying five babies at the same time. Congratulations, Beck and Cat. You are officially a high risk pregnancy."

* * *

><p>"Alright, explain to me how the heck there can be five in little Cat's stomach."<p>

"Five. Five. You have to be kidding me. Is Kutcher going to jump out somewhere and tell me that I'm being punked?"

"Hey, hey, you know that Melvin Mora had quintuplets? That's so cool, y'all!"

"Oh, reduction would have been horrible! I'm so proud of you for making the right choice, honey."

"Well, you know, the risks aren't exactly that great. I mean, if everything works out, I'll get five nieces and nephews but if it doesn't…"

"Oh God, have you _heard _about that _Raising Sextuplets _chic? She almost **died.**"

"But that was sextuplets, Jade. They are only having five."

"Only having five? You make it sound like having five at a time is nothing!"

"Maybe you guys could just get a puppy. Or you can take one of Tori and Andre's kids!"

"Hey!"

"Are you two sure about what you're doing? There are so many things that could go wrong!"

"Argh!" Cat groaned, throwing herself headfirst into the giant bundle of pillows and blankets on her and Beck's bed. She tried to make herself as small as possible, hiding her small body under the giant sheets like a child. Normally she would hide under the bed, but she had been afraid that she would get stuck this time.

"I knew that we shouldn't have told anyone!" She moaned into a pillow. "I don't want advice from twelve different people about what we should do nor don't do or what _they _want us to do! I'm sick of it, and it's only been a few days!" She whined. "That's it, Oliver, get the hell from under the sheets." Jade commanded.

"Stop using dirty words!"

"Get out of the bed, before I _make the bed come out of you._"

Cat froze, unsure of what Jade meant. "What is that even supposed to mean?" She asked, speaking into her pillow. Jade moaned. "I don't really know!" She growled. "Aw, Cat, please come out." Tori whined. "I don't want to! Why did Beck even give the two of you house keys?" She asked herself out loud.

Jade chuckled darkly. "Well, um, he never gave me house keys. You two should really make sure to keep all of your windows locked." Cat groaned once more. "Come on. We are going to go out, and you are going to get dressed, and get out of the house. You've been hanging out here for weeks." Tori protested.

"It's only been like three!" Cat protested. "And I'm hungry but I feel like I'm gonna throw up and I'm tired and I don't wanna and you can't make me!" She whined into her pillow. "Besides, I've gotten a lot of thinking done. And talking with my brothers," Cat added, to which Tori and Jade both groaned at.

"Oh, God, watch me make you get out of bed!" Jade exclaimed, roughly pulling the covers out from over Cat's head. "You are going to go out today, and you are going to like it! Come on, Tori will make you breakfast, whatever you want." She added. Tori rolled her eyes.

"We can buy you some maternity stuff to wear! I know this really cool place where you can buy maternity wear and it doesn't even look that lame, like maternity wear usually does." Tori offered. Cat turned around to stare at her. "It's been like, a month, Tori. I'm barely showing."

"Whatever. You still have to eat, come on."

"No, I don't! Leave me alone!" Cat protested before running into the bathroom and barely making the toilet bowl. "Aw, Harris, you can clean that up," Jade commanded, wrinkling her nose up. "Please! I'm already on breakfast duty! You do it! She made the toilet bowl, by the looks of it, anyway." Tori added, slightly peering into the bathroom.

Cat slowly walked back into the bedroom, clutching the doorframe of the bathroom as she made her way over to the bed. "It just keeps getting better and better." She declared with a sigh, throwing herself back onto the bed.

"So I guess that we aren't going anywhere today…" Tori mumbled, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, this was nice…<strong>

**Thanks to:**

**I Have My Reasons Why: Oh, thanks so much! :)**

**Me Ainsworth: Hehe, well, um, you'll see…thanks for your review!**

**So reviews for this chapter, anyone? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

"This. is. sick." Jade exclaimed as she eyed Cat's stomach. She, Tori, and Cat were huddled up in the Oliver residence once more, as Cat hadn't exactly been leaving the house. "You seriously look the way that I did when I was six months pregnant with the twins." Tori added as she plopped her bad down next to the couch where the women usually sat.

Cat laughed. "Um, not six months, more like fourteen weeks." She smiled, resting a gentle hand over her stomach. She sat and listened intently as her two best friends described every single thing that was happening outside of the house that Cat never laughed-who had won which awards, one what with what, which kid had began to do what...the list was never ending.

"Oh my goodness, I'm becoming a hermit," Cat exclaimed in her high pitched voice as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "That's what I have been trying to tell you for the past fourteen weeks," Jade muttered as she turned towards the TV. Tori rolled her eyes at Jade's attitude. "Oh, no you haven't...I mean, sure, you found out you were pregnant with quintuplets at the end of June and now it's almost October, but..." Her voice trailed off as she twirled a piece of chocolate hair on her finger.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Guys! I'm serious here! I need to go out and do something!" She exclaimed, slowly gathering herself off of the couch, not before reaching for the bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. Being pregnant with quintuplets and all, Cat had to take in many more calories than she did on a usually did, or as many as a woman carrying only one baby would have to take in. Jade sighed, turning towards the redhead.

"You're not becoming a hermit, Cat. You're pregnant with freaking quintuplets for crying out loud, which I am still trying to get over, but you're trying to take some time away from the world of fame and all of that, to protect your kids and things like that."

Tori placed a hand on her chest in feigned shock. "Jade West just said something remotely kind and understanding! Alert the presses!" She fell back into the couch as she pretend to pass out and Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat smiled slightly. "It's not even that bad right now, actually. I mean, the morning sickness sucks and all, but what I really hate is hearing about all of the horrible things that could happen. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I know that they are possibilities that could happen, but I'm the one carrying these babies and I'm trying to stay positive." Tori nodded at her as she reached for one of the strawberries in the bowl.

"I get what you're saying. It must be so hard trying to stay positive when everyone speaking about all of the negatives, especially the press and all of their random stories." Tori rolled her eyes at this. There had been multiple magazine articles about Cat and Beck after Cat left the house for the first time a couple of weeks ago. Speculations, lies, rumors...it could be a little hard on someone.

"Just know that we are always here for you, alright?" Jade said in an unusually soft voice. Cat smiled widely. "You guys are the best.

* * *

><p>"Beck, look at this!" Cat called from her spot on the couch. The small redheaded woman was doing a lot of sitting down and doing nothing lately. Cat was convinced that if she didn't do much she would be helping the babies more, especially since she was so small, but Beck and all of their friends and family continued to encourage her to go out and enjoy herself while she still could-eventually she would be put on mandatory bed rest.<p>

"What is it, babe?" Beck asked as he walked over. Cat turned the laptop on her lap over so that her husband could see the screen. "I was googling again," She said simply. Both Beck and Cat had spent a lot of time on Google researching different multiple births.

"_The **Dilley sextuplets** (born May 25, 1993) are the United States' first set of sextuplets born to Becki and Keith Dilley in Indianapolis, Indiana, United States. They are, in birth order, Brenna Rose, Julian Emerson, Quinn Everett, Claire Diane, Ian Michael, and Adrian Reed."_ Cat read from the laptop screen. "_The siblings were the 1st surviving sextuplets to be born in the USA. restaurant in Indiana. They married and attempted to All but one of the babies were able to go home after a little while; Julian suffered a congenital hernia, but eventually recovered following an operation."_

Beck let out a large sigh. "That's a little bit more encouraging than the other articles." He admitted. Other articles had told how some siblings had cerebral palsy, or had been stillborn, or died some days after their birth. Cat nodded and continued to read.

"The parents of the sextuplets, Becki and Keith Dilley, met as co-workers at a Wendy's conceive for a year without results. Following consultation with a doctor, they were told they had little chance of conceiving naturally. Following several more years of trying to conceive, they underwent fertility treatment using the drug Pergonal."

Beck laughed. "That just seems to be the magical potion for multiples." He joked. Cat smiled. "Well, it doesn't happen to _everyone_, so I guess we're pretty lucky." She turned to face Beck and kissed him lightly on his cheek. "But this article is about sextuplets, and we're having..." Cat cut beck off. "Wait a second, I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it," She smiled as she continued.

"Throughout the pregnancy, all ultrasounds showed five babies. After five had been delivered the doctor reached in to retrieve the placenta and grabbed a foot instead, and said, "There's a sixth baby." Everyone initially thought she was kidding, but she wasn't. The sixth was hiding behind the mother's spleen."

Beck's mouth hung open as his hands quickly found their way to Cat's stomach. "Guys, I'm begging you, if there's one more of you, please let us know. Don't hide; we want to see you." He spoke to Cat's stomach and Cat giggled at how serious he sounded. "Would it really be so horrible if there were another baby?" Cat asked, placing her hand over Beck's on her stomach.

Beck hesitated, then shrugged. "I guess there isn't really a difference..." His voice trailed off and Cat giggled and kissed his forehead. "There _is _a difference, silly."

* * *

><p>"It sounds so weird to say that I'm having five." Cat announced as she and Tori started walking towards the baby store. Tori laughed and patted her friend on the back. "Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?" Beck groaned as he walked up behind the two of the women. "Seriously? You had to stick my best bud on babysitting duty?"<p>

"Well, I'm sorry that _someone _has to be home with the kids." Tori joked as she rolled her eyes. Cat just smiled at the two, placing an arm around the both of them. "Can I just tell you guys that I love moments like these?" She said contentedly.

Tori turned to face her as she grabbed a cart and began to push it up and down the aisles of the store. "Moments like what, exactly? You sound like a Nicki Minaj song." Tori joked. Cat shook her head and shrugged. "I mean, I'm with my husband," She poked Beck, "And one of my best friends since high school," She added as she nudged Tori. "I don't know. We're all together and everything's alright, and I love it."

Beck shrugged and wrapped his arm around his wife. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around so much, you know with the movie and everything-" Cat cut him off. "I know, and you don't need to feel bad. I just wanted you guys to know, is all." She seemed to be floating down the aisles, so she seemed pretty happy, especially after Beck leaned down and kissed her for a good few minutes.

Tori shook her head. "Ah, young love."  
>Beck whirled on her. "You're younger than me!" He protested. Tori rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I have three kids, and that makes me way more mature." Tori stated, and to prove just how mature she was, she stuck her tongue out and ran down the aisle, pushing the cart ahead of herself.<p>

Beck and Cat hadn't really bought anything large yet, just a few basic things like bottles, pacifiers, toys and rattles, things like that. It might have been that they just weren't going to buy the large things yet, or because they weren't exactly sure how to buy a stroller that would hold five babies, five car seats, five cribs...Technically, they still had a lot of time.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was kind of an odd place to end the chapter...but yeah. Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, so I hope that this long chapter helps. <strong>

_**I Have My Reasons Why: **_**Aw, thank you! You rock for saying that! I am kind of sad that more people aren't reviewing, but I love reading your reviews :)**

_**Ainsworth 123: **_**Thank you for reviewing!**

_**The Dreamer006: **_**Thank you so much for reviewing! This chapter was longer than usual, so I hope you liked it :)**

_**FreeToLive603: **_**Thank you for your review! You actually sounded like you were critiquing my work, which not a lot of people do anymore...thank you!**

_**xxxx:**_** Well, I'm not **_**trying **_**to kill you...LOL. I've been working on this chapter since Thursday, so I hope you liked it :)**

_**sshaw101:**_** Aw, thank you! Maybe that is how your parents felt, but I don't know them, so...:)  
>My parents had trouble having my brother, sister and I, so I kind of interviewed them for this story...Again, thanks for your review!<strong>

**Alright...what did you guys think? And did anyone of you notice like why I placed something in this chapter...**


	8. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! So I really want to continue this story…he he. Thank you to all that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

…**.**

"Oh, look at these! They're so cute!" Cat squealed as she eyed the rows of gigantic stuffed animals near the back of the store. Tori wanted to role her eyes, but decided that she couldn't. Cat and Beck were excited about their babies and she could remember the feeling like it was yesterday.

"Yeah, I mean I guess they _are _pretty cute, but you guys haven't picked anything that you'll actually use for the babies." Tori pointed out much like the mother figure that she was. Beck groaned like a small child. "Come on, Tori, stop being so boring!" He joked. Tori stared at him incredulously. "I'm not boring! I can be fun, right Cat?" Her mouth hung open and she turned to Cat desperately.

Cat just looked at her helplessly. "Well, Tori…" She started, but stopped suddenly, leaning against the wall. Beck quickly walked towards her. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked worriedly, his eyes going back and forth between her stomach and her face. Cat nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

Tori and Beck both gave her the same look and she rephrased as Beck led her to chair to sit down at. "I mean, I'm just a little breathless is all." She tried to smile to ease her husband and friend's nerves but it did no good. "Don't you think you should talk to a doctor about this?" Tori asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No! Not now, at least. It's not that big of a deal." Cat tried to shrug it off, but Tori and Beck weren't buying it. "Babe, it's been happening more and more. We need to talk about it during our next visit." He said softly, knowing how Cat felt about it. "Ugh! I don't want to go on bed rest! It'll be so boring…." Cat groaned; her face in her hands.

"But babe, if you don't go on bed rest at _some time_, the babies might get hurt." Beck tried to explain. Cat sighed. "Fine."

…..

"So everything has been going alright? There's nothing unusual or unordinary?" Dr. Sanders asked; her trusty clipboard out in front of her. Cat shook her head with a gigantic smile on her face. "Nope! Everything's fantastic!"

Beck stared at her, and he noticed how she wouldn't meet his eye. He sighed, deciding that telling the doctor the truth would be the best decision, for both Cat and the babies. "Dr. Sanders, the shortness of breath has been getting worse and worse since our last visit." He admitted. Cat groaned, realizing that her plan had not worked.

Dr. Sanders frowned at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Cat? We both agreed that we wouldn't lie to each other." She reminded the younger woman gently. Cat looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry; I just can't go on bed rest! I won't be able to do _anything _at all or record at the recording studio or hang out with Tori and the new baby or even _move_!" She explained in only the way that Cat can.

Dr. Sanders sighed, looking between Cat and Beck, who were gripping each other's hands tightly. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do." She started, clicking her pen and beginning to write. "I'm going to put you on bed rest for a couple of weeks, and then when you get closer to the sixth week mark we'll move you to the hospital, alright?" She comprised, jotting the notes down on her clipboard.

Cat nodded reluctantly. Bed rest at home was better than bed rest at the hospital, she concluded. Beck smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. "And you won't be alone, babe. I'll try to be home more, and Tori can bring the baby over to hang out with you, and Jade can visit…" His voice trailed off when he noticed that Cat still didn't look happy. Of course, he didn't really expect her to, knowing that she dreaded bed rest, but he could hope.

"Well, what the goal is here is to make sure that you babies make it into the world safely." The doctor added, finishing her notes up. "I know." Cat said softly, more to herself than Beck or Dr. Sanders. "I can do it." She said, a bit louder. "I know you can." Beck whispered into her ear. As Dr. Sanders began to prep for the ultrasound, she smiled as if there was a secret that only she knew about.

"I wouldn't be _too _sad, though." She added, looking up between the young married couple. "Because today is the day where we are going to find out the genders of your children!" She revealed, squeezing some of the cool gel onto Cat's stomach. Cat began to squeal in delight while Beck's face lit up. "That's so cool!" Cat exclaimed, sounding like a twelve year old. Dr. Sanders laughed. "Yes, very cool," She agreed.

She took the paddle of the machine and began to move it across Cat's stomach while Beck gripped her hand. "What's that thumping noise?" Beck asked after a few moments of silence. Dr. Sanders smiled up at the two of them. "The sound of five heartbeats."

Cat couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face. "Oh God," Beck spoke while Cat was speechless. "That's amazing. Beautiful."  
>Dr. Sanders nodded, admiring the moment between the couple. "Alright then, let's look for the genders now." She began moving the paddle across Cat's stomach once more, pausing and focusing a bit more than before.<p>

"Now, I know that you two wanted the genders to be a surprise." The doctor started. "But it is trivial information for delivery. Once you have all of your names picked out they'll be listed in alphabetical order, so that the first born baby is the first name and so on and so forth." The doctor explained. "That's why it can't be a surprise?" Cat verified. Dr. Sanders nodded. "It's so much easier that way. Otherwise the babies would be referred to as 'Baby A' or Baby 'D' and it would be so hard to realize who anyone was talking about."

Beck turned to Cat. "So now we can actually pick names instead of just gazing at them." He joked. The doctor nodded. "Well now you know how many you need of each. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, you are having three boys and two girls." She announced.

Beck began to kiss all over Cat's face while tears began to roll down her face once more. "This makes bed rest so much better!" She announced, making Beck and Dr. Sanders laugh. "This is so amazing!"  
>Beck agreed. "It's so exciting."<p>

The doctor began to clean everything up. "Well, congratulations, then." She said with a smile as the couple began to leave. "And good luck on the bed rest, Cat." She added. Cat groaned. "Oh, don't remind me! I just want to live in this moment forever!" She laughed. "Don't say that!" Beck said with mock shock. "Then we'll never actually get to meet them!"

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh, no! That wasn't what I meant!" She back tracked. Dr. Sanders laughed as she shook her head. "I'll see you two next week."

…..

"So now you're on bed rest? That must suck." Jade commented as she stole a bunch of chips from Cat's plate. Cat rolled her eyes. "Please don't remind me." She was lounged out on a lawn chair while Lizzy and the twins ran around Jade's yard and Tori rocked Dierdra. "Wait, so does this mean that Andre's on his own now?" Robbie asked. He and his wife, Alyssa, were visiting for the weekend.

"YES!" Andre yelled from his spot at the grill and everyone chuckled. "He's not all alone, just like the band is on hiatus or something." Tori offered. Jade shook her head. "Whatever makes the tears stop flowing, Vega." She snorted, laying back in the sun and adjusting her sunglasses.

"So," Cat started, changing the subject. "When are you due, Alyssa?" She asked, turning towards the woman with her eight month pregnant belly. Alyssa looked down as she blushed. "In three weeks."  
>Jade raised her drink to them in toast while Tori tried to clap around Dierdra. "Welcome to world of motherhood. It's a joy." Jade stated sarcastically.<p>

Cat elbowed her in her ribs. "Come on, Lizzy is fantastic."  
>Jade shrugged. "Well, yeah, because she's <em>mine." <em>She stated as if it were obvious. Everyone groaned or looked away and Tori began to help Andre set up all of the food. "Hey, Jade, why don't you help out?" Tori called from the other side of the deck. Jade groaned. "I'm keeping our poor, confined, Cat company while she's on bed rest." She responded and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Wait a second, why are you even here?" Jade asked, looking between Beck and Cat. "Wow, that's real friendly." Beck scoffed. Jade shook her head. "First of all, I wasn't talking to you." She pointed at Beck with a sneer on her face. She turned to Cat, and her expression softened. "You know I didn't mean it like that." She started and Cat nodded. "Yeah, I know. Beck and I are going to sleep over, and it is okay if I move for little things, like getting in the car or using the bathroom and stuff." She explained.

Beck nodded. "How else would we get to doctor's appointments?"

Robbie looked disappointed. "I thought you had one of those bed pan things to use the bathroom." He sighed, and began to rub his wife's stomach again while the rest of the gang just looked disturbed.

"So, what are you guys having?" Andre asked, coming back over with a plate of corn. Tori was down in the yard trying to gather up the kids, which was actually harder than it sounded. "Quintuplets," Beck said as if he were stupid. Andre shook his head. "No, I meant-"

"He wanted to know their genders, stupid." Jade rephrased for him. "No cursing around the babies, Jade!" Alyssa exclaimed, rubbing her stomach along with Robbie. Jade started at them in annoyance before looking away. "Whatever. So, what are you guys having? I actually want to know."

Cat shrugged simply. "It's a surprise."

"No, no, no. you know the genders and don't want to tell us!" Robbie exclaimed. Beck laughed. "Come on, let us have our fun!"

Cat agreed. "It'll make it more exciting on delivery day."

….

**So, I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Are you guys excited with the baby genders? There's like a really big plot twist towards the end… I guess it could be happy or sad, depending on how you think. Any guesses? **

**Anyways, I have decided that I am just going to PM to reply to reviews and put anonymous reviews on the chapter, so that it'll be more private. I was just thinking about it, and I guess it would be nicer if I could thank you without everyone seeing. **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**


End file.
